paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Ares Mobile Solar Cannon
"The power of the sun, in the palm of my hand!" :- Doctor Octavious, founder and leader of the project Tactical Analysis *'Power Of The Sun': The Ares is equipped with a solar beam cannon, which can effectively cut vehicles down. Infantry don't get anything worse than a sun tan and the turret can't rotate fast enough to follow aircraft. *'Thicker Than Paper': The Ares, unlike most other experimental vehicles, has a decent amount of armour; additionally, it also has a defensive shield not unlike that of the Athena's, which further protects it from attacks. *'Not a One-Trick Pony': In a pinch, the Ares can redirect its shield power to its front, and smash through any unit foolish enough to stand in its way. It is perfect for up-close encounters, but is hampered by its long cooldown. However, this manoeuvre leaves the Ares unprotected by its shields, at least temporarily. *'Flash Fried': Experienced operators have found a way to increase the intensity of the solar beam, to the point where it can temporarily disable vehicles. Operational History The EM-Ra9001-b2 Mobile Solar Amplification Platform, also known as the Ares Mobile Solar Cannon or simply Solar Tank, is an Allied Experimental Vehicle designed by the University of Cairo's "Osiris" program. The idea was to create a more mobile version of the Solar cannon that Angstrom Defense had employed in its Athena Satellite. The original tests failed quite terribly, as there was no way to power the amplification systems without a massive solar energy reserve like its orbital counterpart. Things changed, however, when the lead engineers of Osiris came up with a system that captured and stored solar energy with incredible efficiency. In the subsequent tests, their project worked - once the energy level increased to specific point, it was fed through the amplification system in short bursts like a semi automatic cannon. Soon after the designs were sent to the Allied Nations Peacekeeping Divisions, they received a grant from Angstrom Defense to continue research in solar-based technology. They improved upon the original Ares design by adding frontal heat sinks, where excesses of solar energy could be stored. Combining this with modified Aegis Shield technology from the Athena, they were able to turn the front of the vehicle into a sizzling battering ram that could melt through walls. Better still, the modified shield projector could project a shield around the Ares at all other times, though it would not be able to do so while the battering ram is active. Experienced operators who are familiar with the controls of the Ares have found that by fiddling with the controls of the Ares, they can increase the power of the solar energy collection system. Doing this increases the intensity of the solar beam, to the point where it can temporarily knock out vehicle electronics. However, tweaking the solar collector is extremely dangerous and requires great skill, such that only the most experienced of operators can do this without turning the inside of the Ares into a giant barbecue. The Ares Solar Tank is now amongst the most direct (and expensive) of experimental Allied vehicles. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Egypt